


Zora's Musical Stories

by R_Strailo (Strailo)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Slash, Original Universe, Other, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strailo/pseuds/R_Strailo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various stories that were written in thanks to Zora, a friend of mine. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Little Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Little Alone Time  
> Fandom: Originals  
> Novel: Crimson Shadows Side Story  
> Character: Richard with mentions of others  
> Word Count: 1221  
> Beta’d by: DarkAngelDisuke  
> AN: Please note that all stories that fall under ‘Zoras Stories’ are part of a thank you to her. Which is a lot. Thank you.
> 
> So, I’m done! With this story maybe. I do hope that this is enjoyed. *smiles happily*
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters and creations in this story are MINE. They will continue to be mine. Anything that you can recognize isn’t mine though. The ‘pad? That is my creation. So please don’t use without permission. Thank you.
> 
> Warnings for this Chapter: Self loving (masturbation).

Closing the door behind him with a solid thud, Richard fell back against it with a groan of happiness escaping him. He could still hear the down stairs door close as his friends left, leaving him alone with some work that included an article to be written and a fresh bottle of lube that was collecting dust in his drawer.   
  
It had nearly been a year since the Reams case and he was finally free to relax. Everyone had been rather paranoid about being alone, of leaving anyone else alone for quite a while, but now he was indeed alone, not in the shower and able to do what he really wanted to do.  
  
Pushing away from the door, he padded over to his personal desk, smoothing a hand over the top, still very amazed at the work that Kyender had put into it. Pulling out his chair, he plopped down and picked up his ‘pad, setting up his typing station, plugging in the keyboard and mouse before opening up the file he was to work on that day. Settling in, he started to write about his time with Windfall and the people that he worked with for so long. It was an enjoyable time and took up three hours of his personal time to type out his first year and the hunts.   
  
Saving the file down, Richard stretched his arms over his head, ruffling brown hair before standing up and putting the ‘pad aside on his charger, smiling slightly to himself. He could feel his prick twitching in anticipation of what he was going to do in just a few moments time. Padding out of his room, he flipped on the bathroom light and gathered a couple of wash clothes and a bowl. Turning the hot water on, he filled the bowl with the steaming water before turning the faucet back off. Carefully picking up the bowl and wash clothes, he flipped off the light and walked into his bed room. He sat the bowl down onto a towel on his bedside table after a bit of juggling, he stood straight again and shivered, dark eyes glowing in anticipation.  
  
Licking his lips, Richard shivered again as a curl of lust slowly worked its way through his body. Restraining the urge to bounce, the lean man opened the drawer and dug around, pulling out a new bottle of lube, putting it down on the pillow before looking around. Moving away from the bed, he closed his door and locked it, not wanting to take any chance with his friends coming back early. Setting the lights to low, he hummed contently and palmed his groin through his pants, finding himself half hard as he walked around the bed.  
  
Standing next to it, he tugged his shirt off and dropped it to the floor, before tugging at his jeans zipper. Finally getting it down, he wiggled out of them easily, kicking them to the side, leaving him in his tented boxers. Rubbing his length slowly, he moaned to himself, eyes closing in pleasure before he opened them again and pushed his boxers down. Kicking them o the side, he slid into the bed and settled down onto the bed, moving around until his legs were slightly bent at the knee, feet comfortably on the bed.  
  
Reaching down, he played with the tip of his prick, just teasing himself for a few minutes before drawing his hand away from it, sliding long fingers up his stomach and chest. Tweaking a nipple, he hissed quietly at the tug of pleasure, before gently rolling it, enjoying the pleasure of it. Licking his lips with a low sigh, he shifted, stroking his palm over his pec to tease himself some more. A soft moan escaped as his other hand trailed downwards, playing with the hair that surrounded his cock. Tugging and smoothing down, feeling his erection harden completely, curving towards his chest, twitching with each movement of his hands.  
  
Making soft sounds of pleasure, Richard teased himself until he started to leak against his stomach, his cock red and pulsing. He could never understand why people never took the time to enjoy their pleasure, even if it was created by their own hand.   
  
Tweaking a nipple one last time, he reached down and curled his fingers around his cock, tugging at it gently. He hissed lightly at the feeling of pleasure the move brought him, his hips jerking upwards before he forced himself to rest once more back on the bed.  
  
Wiggling his hips and licking his lips, he hissed again as he drew his hand up his length once more, thumb swiping over the tip. Using his thumbnail, he teased his slit, growling lowly at the sting that added to his delight. Sliding his hand down over his length, he pressed up into the hand, growling as the heat curled through his body.  
  
Groaning, Richard shivered as it curled tightened in his groin, squeezing his hand around his prick and licking his lips once more. He was so close to the edge, feeling his lust curl and heat even more. Using long, slow strokes, his thumb stroking over the moist head, Richard bowed upwards with a loud moan of pleasure and came, shuddering harshly as white spread over his chest, leaving little puddles over his skin.  
  
Groaning as he relaxed once again, body twitching as he came down off of his high, Richard smirked to himself and trailed his fingers through the puddles of come, dragging the sticky substance over his chest. He was feeling pretty damn good; his body feeling content and lazy as he idly lifted his hand and licked at his fingers. Finally content with his clean up, he sat up slowly, his arms and legs feeling muck like noodles and dipped a washcloth into the now warm water. Ringing it out, he took his time in cleaning up the come and lube, trying to remember when had actually opened the bottle.  
  
Pausing when he remembered just when he had, he laughed and cleaned his sac, gently holding his now limp cock out of the way. Dipping the wash cloth into the water, he rinsed it off, feeling better and starting to feel balanced again. Standing up, he checked his sheets, finding them mussed but clean, nodding his head in happiness. Dropping the wash cloth into the water, he used the other one to dry off before wiping off the bottle of lube, dropping it back into the drawer and closing it. Tossing his clothes into the hamper, he gathered his bathroom supplies and his towels, padding to the bathroom after listening to make sure that he was still the only one in the house.  
  
Grabbing the bowl after walking back to his room, he dumped the water and wrung out the wash cloths before tossing them into the hamper. Turning the shower on, he took a quick shower, feeling loose and happy. It was making him hum as he stepped out of the shower finally, drying off and dressing just as the sound of cars filtered into him, drawing a smile to his lips. Tossing his stuff onto his bed in his room, he went to greet his twin and their friends, pausing on the stairs.  
  
“Hey, guys, how was the movie?”


	2. Christmas Hell 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Christmas Hell
> 
> Fandom: Original
> 
> Chapter: 1/6
> 
> Word count: 1,366
> 
> For: Zora
> 
> AN: Finally! I got this bitch done after a long ass time! T.T It took forever to write but I did it. And then I edited it to death…
> 
> So enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Standing before the house of his childhood, he tapped his fingers on his suitcase handle, eyes narrowed behind his glasses. It had been nearly three years since he had come around to see his family, the memory of drunken crying, laughing and fighting still haunting him. But apparently, his parents and his sister had gotten sober and straight nearly a year and a half ago, or so his sisters ex-husband, who was still well loved by the family even after the divorce had said. Then again, the tall, dark haired man was a perfect example of being a man.  
  
Brandy was far from that, more art and science geek then athlete despite the fact that he jogged and occasionally swam. Shoving a hand through his mussed hair, he grabbed his suitcase handle and headed up the stairs, pressing at the door bell before letting go and looking around him. The house looked as if there had been some updates done, fixing the siding and the paint mostly. It also looked like the windows were fixed to, presenting an image of a home of a well to do family, such as they were with their bakery and coffee shop.  
  
Sighing quietly and turning around, Brandys lips thinned out a bit as he looked up at his brother-in-law who smiled broadly in greeting. Maybe he shouldn’t have brought his favorite mangas and instead should have brought riot gear to hole up in his room with.  
  
An hour later found him in his room finally, his I-Pod in its station and filling the room with soft strands of jazz and classical music as he tried to unwind from the rather enthusiastic greetings of his family, eye glasses askew on his face. Reaching up, he fixed them before frowning and taking the off to fix the smudges on them. Once they were cleaned off, he finally was able to drop his bags onto his bed, wondering just how he had been roped into coming over to the family house for Christmas.  
  
Stopping, he blinked and glared at the window on one wall as he remembered his that his younger brother had flashed him a pair of puppy eyes and promised to rebuild one of his graphics computers.

Shaking his head and continuing to open his bags, he set up his computer and tablet on the desk. Smacking his lips, he muttered softly as he put the computer case to the side and worked on emptying his smaller suitcase, lining up most of his toiletries on the dresser, dropping the bottles of lube into the drawer of his bed side table.  
  
He had a healthy libido but he was still known as a science geek, so it wasn’t even often that he got laid by someone who knew what they were doing. Tossing the small bag of toys in with the bottles, he made a note to keep a wash cloth and a bottle of water in there with the toys and lube. Finishing with that, it wasn’t long before he had his clothes put up and was sitting at his computer, creating a new piece of art for the web site he occasionally worked with. He lost himself in the graphics, colors and programs of creating pictures for the website, not even hearing everyone leave for something or another.  
  
It was a knock on his bedroom door as he saved the graphics, causing him jump in surprise and look away from his computer. Looking at the clock, he gazed at the time before standing up and walking over to the door, pulling it open, finding his brother-in-law standing there.  
  
“Brian,” Brandy greeted, nodding his head and tilting it to the side as he blinked up at him a few times. He hadn’t expected to see the other man standing at his door, at least not so soon. Looking around the other, he raised an eyebrow at not finding anyone milling about and amongst the rooms.  
  
“They headed out to get a tree,” Brian said, waving a hand. “I figured you would like some coffee and actual food beyond that sugar cookie that you had shoved on you.”  
  
“Thank you,” Brandy drawled slowly, his eyebrows drawing low as he tipped his head to the side again before stepping out of his room and closing the door behind him. “So, what’s on the menu?” he asked as one corner of his lips tipped upwards. Brian stepped aside, letting the smaller man walk before him to the kitchen, watching how he moved.  
  
No matter how many people told him that Brandy was a nerd, he knew there was more to the bookish outer shell, as shown in the length of the mousy brown hair and the flashing chocolate eyes. Oh yes, there was more to Brandy then anyone could even think.  
  
“I was thinking meatball subs, rather vegetarian meatballs,” Brian said, back tracking quickly at the look that Brandy sent him. “I remembered that you try not to eat red meat. I would have made turkey balls but I didn’t have the time to go grab the meat.”  
  
“Thank you for remembering that,” the slightly smaller male drawled, smoothing a bit of hair back as they headed into the fragrant kitchen. Opening the crock pot, he sniffed at the scent of sauce, herbs and vegetarian meat balls that was bubbling away in the red sauce. “Got the recipe from Gabe?”  
  
“Yeah, he was nice enough to share,” Brian replied, pulling down plates and putting them down before putting them to the side. Grabbing rolls, he stuck them in the oven on a tray to warm up as Brandy walked around the kitchen, gathering forks and a spoon to serve things up. Together the two had the meatballs and kettle chips that they found served up and were sitting at the kitchen table, enjoying their impromptu meal.

 

Brandy was finding himself relaxing around the other male as they continued to eat and chat. As they finished their food, they heard the truck pull up to the front of the house, drawing their eyes towards the window. Raising an eyebrow, Brandy stood up and gather the plates, heading back into the kitchen, missing the near pout from Brian before the man got up to greet their family.  
  
“Hello, Brian,” Missy, his ex, greeted as she came in the door, kissing his cheek before pulling off her hat and gloves. Brian smiled and nodded, taking her jacket as he looked her over.

She was very pretty but they couldn’t ever be together again, and they both knew it, or at least that’s what he hoped. That didn’t stop the blond woman from trying and flirting with him, trying to get back into his heart and his bed. Brown eyes watched at Brian kept glancing towards the kitchen, where the sound of someone cleaning came from. She guessed it was Brandy, seeing as he was the only that was home, beyond Brian, making her wonder.  
  
“How was the tree hunting?” Brian asked, looking out towards to the truck where the rest of the family was wrestling a tree down from the back of it as Melody, Brandy’s mother, coached them. Turning back to Missy, he cocked an eyebrow at her as she beamed happily at him, making him twitch just a bit.  
  
“It was. Its to bad that you didn’t go with us,” she replied, pouting unhappily at him as he moved a few things out of the way of the tree hauling people.  
  
“I wanted to see if could convince Brandy to come out and eat something,” Brian returned, watching Alex and Leon carry the tree into the living room. “Since you didn’t bother to gather him for lunch and didn’t bother making him something that didn’t have red meat, I decided I would,” he continued, feeling the urge to take a jab at the callousness that she had shown her younger brother.  
  
“But...” Missy tried, watching Brian walk off without another word, heading for the kitchen and for her brother. “But why would I want to spend time with that brat?” she hissed to herself before smiling brightly at her father, Leon, her thoughts spinning.


	3. Christmas Hell 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Christmas Hell
> 
> Fandom: Original
> 
> Chapter: 2/6
> 
> Word Count: 1,604
> 
> Commissioned by: Zora
> 
> AN: Nothing much to say here people. Enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

The next two days found Brian slowly drawing Brandy out of his bedroom and making him participate in the holiday celebrations, much to his parents and younger brothers’ delight and Missy dislike, which resulted in him being uncomfortable around her. He found that his parents had indeed gotten sober and refused to have any kind of alcohol in the house.

 

On top of that, Brandy had a feeling that Missy really wasn’t happy about her ex-husband not paying attention her and that was added to by the lack of drinking options, making him try really hard to stay away from her.

 

“So, why am I being dragged out and about with you to pick up the last of the things for dinner again?” Brandy asked, burying himself further into his jacket as he glared at the heater. “And when your heater is out on top of that.”

 

“I didn’t know it would go and die on me like that,” the elder of the two protested as he navigated the snow covered streets. “And you’re coming with me to get away from your stalking sister. Remember that you told me that she’s been glaring at you for the entire time you’ve been here,” he continued, Brandy snorting and shaking his head as he frowned lightly.

 

“I think that’s more you not paying enough attention to her, instead paying attention to me,” he drawled out in thought, Brian shooting him a look out of the corner of his eye. “I bet you she’s jealous. I remember that when the two of you divorced due to her problem with alcohol, she called me and ranted about how I had made her husband gayer then a rainbow.”

 

“I didn’t know that she had called you,” Brian said, surprise coloring his voice as he pulled into the shopping centers parking lot.

 

“She was so drunk that she kept repeating herself, and to a tape recorder when my hand cramped,” came the huffed reply as Brian parked and turned to look at him with curious eyes. “I also got bored listening to her rant and complain. And I had a test the next day that I was doing some last minute studying for.”

 

“I see,” Brian hummed and reached out to gently tug at his hair, smiling at the scowl that he got. Opening his door, the older of the two stepped out, his companion following after, the wind playing with the now soft and highlighted hair. “I’m kinda glad that Alex won that poker hand,” he teased, getting a dry look.

 

“The highlights stunk.” Sniffing, the leaner man padded towards the store, feet crunching in the snow as his ex-brother-in-law followed after with a smile. “Though they do look good and Alex apparently has a new job at the styling place near my campus, about six miles from where you’re living actually.”

 

“Surprising that we live so close yet rarely see each other,” Brian mused as they stepped inside of the store and stripped out of their jackets and gloves, putting them into a cart.

 

“I was trying to avoid my sister, and where you were she was bound to be, even just stalking after you. Why did you move there anyways?” Brandy asked as he pushed the cart, Brian making a note to buy the man even more clothing then what they had already bought for him.

 

“I opened another store there and decided to stay close. Got me away from Missy to,” Brain replied as Brandy grabbed a few boxes of stuffing off of the shelf. “She was starting to drive me up a wall.”

 

“Sounds like not a lot has changed. How have you dealt with her for so long?” Brandy asked as he paused by the soda and chip aisle. Walking down it, he grabbed a couple of packs of his favored soda, dropping them into the basket, Brian adding a couple of packs for himself.

 

“Yeah, not a lot has changed in the last year or so,” the man drawled as they headed for the canned goods, occasionally picking up something or another. Grabbing the whole cranberry jelly sauce, they headed for the check out, Brian enjoying the way the lean body leant against the cart, hips twitching lightly.

 

He was going to have to do something, and soon, or he was going to die of blue balls. He just knew it.

 

“I dealt with her because I had to. I really did think that I loved her, but it was more of a puppy crush and an obsession for her looks. Once I figured that out, I was able to just walk away from the marriage, your parents supporting it,” he replied, shrugging with a smile.

 

“You are a much stranger man then I could ever be. I think that most of my family wonder where I came from half the time,” Brandy hummed, putting their food onto the belt and moving forward in the line. Seeing the curious look he was getting by Brian, he continued. “I mean, look at my family. My dad was the debate club president and one of the top jocks. My mom was, and is, smart and pretty, a cheerleader and both of them have degrees in business. Missy has a history degree and was brilliant in high school. And Alex is in his last year of medical school on first a football scholarship, then later on ones that he won with his grades. I’m geeky and I look the part.”

 

Grabbing the items as they were scanned, Brian snorted softly and said “And yet you worked form the time you were 16 until you were 20, saved money, got scholarships and went to school all on your own for the most part. You may look geeky, but you are far from it. You’re hard working and you know what your strengths are and work hard on your weakness.”

 

“You’re sweet, but I have to say wrong,” Brandy hummed, pushing the cart to the front, the two standing there and staring at the ground. “Can you go get the car so we don’t have to fight with the cart?”

 

“Yeah, and I’m not wrong. You’re cute to,” Brian sang as he disappeared out the door, leaving behind a blushing Brandy who was tugging on his jacket and gloves. Mind whirling, the slim man tugged and twitched as he played with his coat, thinking over what he had been told. He wasn’t surprised when he had been called cute, well used to it by that time due to Brian complementing him when ever he could get away with it, usually when they weren’t around others to see him blush and fuss with something.

 

But still, it was odd to hear such things from the other man. Odd but still it made him feel fuzzy inside. Shaking his head as Brians car pulled in front, he shoved at the cart, heading towards it as the trunk was popped open and Brian got out to greet him. Together, the two men put the groceries into the trunk before getting into the car and heading back to the house, falling into easy conversation, Brandy blushing every so often at a subtle flirtation from his companion.

 

Arriving at the house, the two were met with an odd sight. Leon and Alex were wrestling with a mattress, trying to get it out of the house, the stuffing spilling out of several deep slashes, making Brian and Brandys eyebrows hitch towards their hair line as they got out.

 

“Hey, dad, what happened?” Brandy called out as Brian popped the trunk.

 

“Have your mother tell you. She’s in the kitchen ranting to Missys AA coach,” Leon replied, shaking his head. “Either way, Brian, you’re out of a bed. This one was yours.”

 

“What the hell?” Brian muttered, shaking his head and grabbing the sodas as Brandy grabbed the bags. Walking in, they headed straight for the kitchen where Melody was on the phone, complaining to someone on it. Waiting until she had hung up, the two men looked at her expectantly.

 

“So?” Brandy asked, tapping his fingers on the counter.

 

“So what?” Melody returned sweetly, getting two dry looks, making her sigh and shrug. “She went off the deep end, or so it seems. We found a bottle of vodka in her room, nearly empty. We think she drank as much as she possibly could and then used your knife, Brandy, the one you keep in your closet, and sliced up the mattress.”

  
”She used my custom baby on the mattress?” Brandy yelped, sighing as his mother waved the sheathed weapon before him. Taking it, he made sure that the blade wasn’t nicked or damaged.

 

“It’s fine,” Melody huffed, shaking her head with a smile as her eyes glowed in amusement. “But Brian is without a bed for the moment. If you don’t’ mind, can you share yours with him, baby?” she asked Brandy, getting a wide eyed look from the young man.

 

“Um, yeah, sure, no problem,” Brandy said, nearly stuttering over his words as he started to put things away. “I’ll need to change my sheets though. I’ve been sweating all over them the last couple of nights since someone jammed my vent open.”

 

“They did? I’ll tell your father. And we have new sheets that you can use, sweety,” Melody chirped, kissing Brandys cheek, getting a smile, the young man glad that she took the excuse. He had no urge to explain the stains on them to his mother, much less to Brain.

 

He would have to hide his toys to.

 

Damn.


	4. Christmas Hell 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Christmas Hell
> 
> Fandom: Original
> 
> Chapter: 3/6
> 
> For: Zora
> 
> Word Count: 1,372
> 
> AN: A third chapter. Enjoy the story and what not. *shrugs*
> 
> *~*~*~*~*

Cleaning his bedroom up, Brandy shoved his sheets into the washer as Brian walked in with a load of laundry in his own arms. Raising an eyebrow, the younger of the two looked at the pile that smelled as if Missy’s cat had used the clothes as a litter box.

 

“She shut her cat in with my clothes while we were out.” Brians words confirmed the thought that had been forming in Brandy’s head, making him shake it with a sad smile. “Do you know anyway of cleaning the piss off without destroying them?”

 

“Put them in the sink and soak them down with the sprayer until the smell starts to abate. Then soak them in warm water with the stain release stuff,” Brandy replied as he poured some of said liquid into the washing machine before starting it. Brian did as he was told, shifting the clothes around in the sink, using the hanging water house to soak them down in warm water, the younger of the two watching with a wrinkled nose to the smell.

 

“How’s the cat?” Brandy finally asked, getting a rueful smile from his friend.

 

“Locked up in the bathroom for the moment, slightly pissed at having been stuck in a closet for so long,” the man replied, finally plugging the sink up and letting it fill with water and bubbles. “Missy tried to pick her up when I opened the door but she hissed and tried to scratch her to hell. I had to shove the drunk pain in the ass away from her own pet.”

 

“She always did treat her pets like shit,” came the reply as Brandy hopped up onto the washer, legs crossing and swinging back and forth, knocking against the front of it in a steady rhythm. Turning to him, Brian leant against the sink and looked over the lean body, wondering how the guy would feel about being tied up and taken so completely that he couldn’t tell up from down.

 

Shifting, Brian pushed those thoughts out of his mind, not wanting to get hard at the moment. The flirting was working oh so well, especially since he had convinced Brandy to run his flight into a drive home with him. Licking his lips, he smiled bright, getting a bored look from his younger companion as he tapped his fingers, waiting for the load to finish.

 

“So, who gets the cat?” Brandy asked finally as the washer went through the rinse cycle under him, the ever so slight vibrations adding a bit of naughty pleasure skittering up his spine. No reason to show just how even the slightest of vibrations played with him. Brandy shifted once more and waited for the answer.

 

“Seeing as how Muffin can’t stand Missy anymore, I am,” Brian drawled, the name of the cat drawing a snort of laughter from Brandy.

 

“Oh gods, my sister has carried on the cutesy name tradition,” the smaller man burst out in laughter, shaking his head as he curled his arms around his waist. “First mom and dad, and now her,” he snorted.

 

“Leon has a pretty normal name,” Brian teased, joining his companion in his laughter, holding onto the side of the sink so that he didn’t fall over.

 

“Only because grandfather put his foot down on the first born child having a cutsy name,” Brandy snorted, shaking his head, making them burst into fresh laughter, the stress of earlier finally relaxing around them.

 

After gathering themselves back together, they switched out the laundry loads, Brandy setting them so that the washer would wash its load twice before they headed up to the now spotless, and locked, bedroom. Brian received his own key to the lock so he could get in without worry of Missy getting in to do something stupid to their stuff again.

 

“So, shall we confront the stupid one?” Brandy asked as he moved to put the fresh sheets down onto the bared mattress, Brian putting his own things away into the extra drawers and space that Brandy had created for him.

 

“Not yet. Let your mom chew her out for a while as she starts to sober up again,” Brian snorted.

 

“Sounds good to me,” Brandy hummed, sitting at his desk, looking rather delectable as he switched out his glasses, perching very small reading glasses onto his nose. Brian settled onto the bed, crossing his legs before him as he watched from his place to lean against the head board.

 

“Why do you have such bulky glasses usually but wear such slim ones to read?” brain asked in curiosity, watching Brandy pull out a text book and a legal pad.

 

“I was able to find a cheap pair at the store, while I don’t have a lot of money for an eye examine and a new pair of glasses. I have classes, a dorm room, text books and food for myself, and I work on commissions between for money. There’s only so many hours in a day,” Brandy explained, opening his book and starting to read, pen in one hand.

 

“Don’t you have a trust fun?” Brian asked, eyebrow pulling together.

 

“The amount it pays out barely covers classes, at least until I’m 24 and by then I’ll only need a few classes to get my Associates,” Brandy replied, waving a hand. “I have a couple of scholarships, but they’re small time compared to Leons or what Missy got.”

 

“I see,” Brian hummed, making a note to go by Brandys dorm room more often with food and other things for the man. Compared to his siblings, Brandy was making very little and probably couldn’t do much about it due to his course load. If he had know it was so bad, he would have done so sooner and hopefully would have drawn them closer together that much faster. But he supposed that no one of his family know about that since the baby of the family tended to keep quiet about his problems, about much of his life for that matter.

 

Continuing to watch the smaller male as he studied, Brian let his mind float over how he had met the man who he wanted. It had been during his and Missys last year of high school, Brandy still in the first year of middle school and nearly 8 years younger then them, but cute as a button and shy as an abused cat. Brian had thought that he would grow into a rather cute, if not small, man. He had been right, if not off about how small he would be, Brandy ending up about 6 inches taller then he had thought.

 

During the next 8 years, Missy and he had gotten married and gone to college, getting their degrees and coming out of it with good jobs. His ex-wife had also become an alcoholic. Much to his surprise, he had discovered that he didn’t love her and had stopped trying to make it work with her. Brandy on the other hand had grown up into a brilliant graphic and classical artist and an equally brilliant computer software coder, having fallen in love with them at an early age. He had also left for his first year of college, not going back until a year and a half later after being dragged back by Brian.

 

And Brian had watched it all, coming to care for the young man before wanting to be more then just a friend of him. He wanted him as a lover, a partner, wanted to see if they could work. And so far, it was looking good. Very, very good.

 

Picking up a book of his own, Brian flipped to his place and started to read, the two ignoring the screeching that floated up from downstairs. Letting the cat out of the bathroom after a while, the two men and animal enjoyed the friendly silence between them, waiting for their chance to chew out Missy and to figure out what they would do with her for the rest of the Christmas vacation, the next day being Christmas Eve.

 

Brian wanted to strangle her, while Brandy just wanted to tie her up and gag her for the rest of the time.


	5. Christmas Hell 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Christmas Hell
> 
> Fandom: Original
> 
> Chapter: 4/6
> 
> For: Zora
> 
> Word count: 1,392
> 
> AN: Two more and then I’m done with this story, which was a long time in coming.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Brian and Brandy finally got their chance to confront Missy, the woman sitting before them with her hands wrapped around a coffee cup. She looked like she was in pain, an aspirin bottle sitting near by attested to that. Melody had stalked off to the kitchen, muttering something about making a real pizza and being to pissed to deal with her idiot daughter. Leon and Alex were sitting near by with coffee cups in their own hands, watching how Brandy watched with bored eyes and Brian with cold eyes.

 

“So, Missy, can you tell me why you just fell off the wagon, trapped your cat in Brians closet and then destroyed property?” Brandy asked after a few minutes, enjoying the wince he got from his sister. It was as if he had yelled at her, Brian snickering softly, knowing that her pain was a part of her punishment for screwing up so badly.

 

“I couldn’t get into your room,” Missy said after glaring at the two men. “Don’t think I don’t hear you late at night with Brian. What? You’re a slut now to, along with being a geek?” Brandy gaped at her, eyes wide in stunned surprise at the thought that his  _sister_  had heard him when he had enjoyed a bit of alone time. The very thought made him shiver in distaste and pull his face into a tight frown.

 

“You…listened in on me while I was masturbating and actually thought that I was spreading my legs for Brian?” he yelled, enjoying the way his sister since, groaned and held her head, watching it with savage glee. “Are you nuts? Has all that alcohol pickled your fuckin’ brain? Or did you throw out the ability to actually think with the fucking bottle?” he continued, growling as he stood up and stalked around the living room, ready to kill his sister for being as stupid as she was.

 

“Missy, just because I’m bi doesn’t mean I go out and fuck whoever I come across,” Brian stated from his seat, watching her shrink back in her seat. “Especially in your parents house, you eavesdropping, idiotic bitch,” he snapped.

 

“But…I got clean for you but you still refuse to even look at me! Why? Am I unappealing or is it because I don’t have a dick?” Missy snarled in return, squealing when a book flew at her head from Brandy’s direction.

 

“Will you shut up, you insipid brat? He doesn’t fuck you because he doesn’t want you. It’s not all about you!” Brandy screeched, shaking his head before turning around and stalking out of the room, his steps heading up the stairs, his door slamming after a few minutes.

 

“Missy, I suggest you stay out of the way, and out of mine and Brandy’s sight as much as possible,” Brian drawled lowly, watching her eyes go wide with the words before standing up and heading out of the room. The sound of his and Brandy’s shared room closing silently behind him filled the air like a shot gun blast.

 

“I told you to stay out of Brandy’s business and that your quest to get back into Brians pants would bite you in the ass,” Leon said before going to help their mother in the kitchen.

 

Upstairs, Brian locked the bedroom door behind him, watching Brandy stalk around the room, wall to wall, growling and muttering under his breath, sounding like he could kill someone. Preferably his sister in the most painful way imaginable.

 

“Want to rant?” Brian asked lowly, getting a shake of Brandy’s head.

 

“No, I want to kill her for her sheer stupidity,” Brandy snorted, flopping face first onto the bed, groaning lowly into the mattress as Brian sat next to his head and reached out to smooth his hair back.

 

“I can’t believe that she did that, I really can’t,” Brian moaned quietly, enjoying the feeling of Brians’ hand in his hair, feeling his anger and hurt slowly drain out of him. He still had no urge to see his sister at any time soon and wanted to kick her ass, the thrown book not withstanding. “When did she go nuts? You’re around her more often then I was in the last year or so.”

 

Laughing, Brian shook his head and massaged the top of Brandy’s head as he answered, “No, I don’t know when. Remember, I’ve been trying to avoid her just as much as you have.”

 

“Right,” Brandy sighed, tilting his head upwards to look at the other, a smile dancing on his lips as Brian smiled in return, his eyes sparkling as the two finally relaxed. “So, you don’t just go and fuck someone huh?”

 

“I tend to flirt and talk with someone before I try to get them in my bed,” the older of the two hummed, rubbing at Brandy’s neck as dark eyes looked up at him with a calculating look.

 

“And why do you do it that way?” Brandy asked, relaxing under the massaging hand.

 

“So, I know if I’ll stand them long term,” Brian replied. Watching Brandy blink and then smile, he continued to work on the others neck, enjoying the way he closed his eyes, his smile gentling and a small hum of delight escape him. The two fell into an easy silence, content to just rest and wait for dinner to be called, Brian occasionally asking about Brandy’s life, ranging from his lovers and his sexual experiences, which had gotten a rather spectacular blush in return all the way to his college experience so far. College for the young man was good, but his sexual experiences made Brian smirk smugly at the thought of a nearly sexually inexperienced Brandy, making the man poke at him.

 

“So, what do you want for Christmas?” Brandy asked, having moved to lay his dead down in Brians lap, Brian reading a book as one hand moved over the others stomach. Looking down, he hummed in question and played a bit with Brandys waist band. “What do you want for Christmas?”

 

“I have my Christmas present,” Brian teased, getting a poke in the ribs from the pouting man in his lap. “I wouldn’t mind a wrapped up lover under my tree, but I don’t want anyone to see him. Only I’m allowed to see him all wrapped up like that.”

 

“I think that can happen,” Brandy mused, stretching slowly before standing up from the bed, his computer beeping at him. Walking over, he found an alert from his bank that a deposit had gone through, making him blink at who it was from. “Mom just put nearly 500 dollars into my bank account,” he told the other man, drawing his eyes from his ass.

 

“Really now? Impressive. Now I’m curious as to why she did that though. Let’s go and ask,” Brian said, putting his book to the side. Closing his laptop, Brandy followed him out of the room, both of them ignoring the closed bedroom door across the hall. Walking downstairs, they found Melody pulling out of the pizzas and putting them aside to cool, making her boys drool at the scents.

 

“Hello boys,” Melody chirped happily, giggling as Brandy kissed her cheek with a smile dancing on his lips once more.

 

“Mom, I just got an e-mail that said you deposited nearly 500 into my bank account and I was wondering why,” the small male said, pulling out the makings for a salad and a fruit platter, handing them over to Brian. “Put those on the counter near the table please.”

 

“No problem,” Brian huffed, kissing Brandy’s cheek and ignoring the squeal from Melody.

 

“Oh! I put that there so you can buy a nice set of glasses and a new tux.  Your father and I want to renew our vows this coming spring,” Melody told them, getting happy smiles from the two men. “

 

“You could have told me you were putting money into my account,” Brandy huffed good naturedly, starting to make the salad.

 

“You wouldn’t have accepted it, so I went behind your back. So, when did you two happen?” she asked, smirking at the blush on her sons cheeks.

 

“Mom!” Brandy protested as Brian said, “Just a few minutes ago.” From there, the family ate together, Alex taking up a tray to Missy to keep her far away from everyone.


	6. Christmas Hell 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Christmas Hell
> 
> Fandom: Original
> 
> Chapter: 5/6
> 
> Word count: 1,366
> 
> For: Zora 
> 
> AN: One more after this. :D

Christmas rolled around finding the two men wound around each other, cuddling close as the cat purred next to their heads. The first time they had slept next to each other, Brandy had nearly freaked out after finding himself held close to Brians chest. And then had freaked out for all of twelve seconds about his half naked state before relaxing, and enjoying the closeness of the stronger body. After that, they took any chance to hug or touch, or just relax with each other.

 

They also tended to ignore Missy, going so far as to move to another room if she tried to speak with them for much longer then needed.

 

Waking up first, Brandy moaned lowly to himself, nuzzling under Brians chin, one leg thrown over his boyfriends hip, holding him close as a strong arm rested over his hip. Peeking in, Melody giggled and crept into the room, smiling at her baby boy as he blinked up at her. Holding out a cup of hot cider, the woman smoothed a bit of her sons hair down before leaving him to finish getting up for the morning.

 

Sitting up, Brandy sipped at the spicy cider, sliding out of the bed, nightshirt falling down around his pant clad legs. Stretching once, he padded towards the bathroom, grabbing his bath supplies on the way, mind already swirling with what would need to be done that morning. He had agreed to help his mother with the cooking for the day.

 

After taking a long shower, he walked back into his room, clad in his robe and found that Brian was awake and with a cup of what smelled like coffee in it. Cocking an eyebrow, he dropped onto the bed, stealing the cup to take a sip, only getting an indulgent smile from his boyfriend.

 

“Good morning. Can I have my coffee back, you thief you?” Brian asked teasingly, getting the cup back after Brandy wrinkled his nose at it. “Thank you.” He sipped from the cup, smiling smugly.

 

“I keep forgetting you drink your coffee with only a bit of sweet cream,” Brandy snorted, finishing the dredges of his cider as he gathered new clothes, hiding in his closet to dress.

 

“Aww, take away my show,” Brian teased from the bed, getting a snort from the closet, watching Brandy’s shadow undress and then redress. He rather liked the way his companion had relaxed enough to dress in the same room; he liked the way he teased back even more. He was finding quite a bit of fun in everything that he was experiencing with the younger man. Watching said man come out in jeans and a t-shirt, glasses perched on a pert nose, Brian huffed and pouted slightly.

 

“I have to help mom cook today, so I have best get down stairs and start,” Brandy said to the older man, getting a nod as Brian got off the bed. “Take a shower, get dressed and come down with the presents would you?” he asked sweetly, stealing a quick kiss to seal the deal.

 

“Fine,” Brian huffed, knowing he would do what the small man wanted, especially since he got a kiss and a bright smile from Brandy. He was to cute for his own good sometimes. Gazing after the lean body as it disappeared down the stairs, eh headed towards the bathroom and took a quick shower before slinking back to his room to the scent of bacon and sausage. Dressing, he was soon down the stairs as Leon and Alex stumbled out of their respective rooms, Leon following Brian, already dressed, while his dad headed for the bathroom.

 

The two men walked into the living room, stashing the last of their presents and then heading for the kitchen, and the scent of fresh made coffee. Finding Melody and Brandy working around each other that spoke of an ease born of doing it for years. Brandy was slowly cooking the bacon and sausage while Melody whipped up some eggs for French toast, waiting for the last two to get downstairs.

 

Breakfast was eaten amongst laughter, followed by presents being opened and talked about. Missy had been the only one out of them to end up with only one present each from her family, the members having decided that she had fucked up with to much for anything else. Brandy, on the other hand, had ended up with the most, mostly clothing that didn’t come from a thrift store and a chance to have a steady job that didn’t range in pay. He would work as the accountant for the family business, making his own hours.

 

Brian had smiled smugly at the speechlessness that came from his sweet boyfriend at that before kissing him until he was dazed and couldn’t refuse it. Shaking his head, Brandy huffed and patted the older mans leg before opening the envelope from Missy, finding a cheap gift card to where he bought his text books. He figured he could buy some more legal pads with it as he slipped it into his walled with a nod of his head.

 

After the mess had been cleaned up, Brandy and Melody headed back into the kitchen as the others started to watch the football games, Missy curling up with her laptop, knowing she wasn’t wanted in the kitchen. The phone rang occasionally, family calling to wish them a Merry Christmas, and on occasion Brandy would check his laptop for e-mails and to kiss Brian or give the guys something to drink before going back to cooking with melody.

 

The early dinner went off without a hitch, everyone agreeing that the dinner rocked, Alex, Leon and Brian cleaning things up and putting the leftovers away as the other three settled onto the couches and recliners. Once the kitchen had been cleaned up, Brian and Alex settled in with their better halves, Leo sprawling out on the floor, soon snorting off the large meal.

 

“So I take it you guys enjoyed dinner?” Brandy mused as he shifted to use Brian as his personal pillow, the man humming and rubbing at the other mans head.

 

“Yes, though that rather interesting veggie salad was new to me,” Brian said, getting a smile from the younger man, brown eyes glowing in delight.

 

“One of my usual customers actually gave me that recipe. Mom just happened to have the ingredients for me to make it. And the topping was just some extra virgin olive oil blended with a few fresh herbs,” he shared, eyes turning to the TV as Rudolf came back on. “Healthier in the long rum to.”

 

“It was good. Did you share the recipe with your mom?” Alex asked, eyebrow cocking.

 

“Yes, dad, I did. I also promised that I would send her copies of my recipe collection to her to,” Brandy replied, getting a laugh from his father, Melody poking her husband in the side to get him to stop moving. “I seem to get those who like to share and I have a friend who doesn’t mind me using his kitchen on occasion to make myself stuff for long nights and when I don’t want to deal with the cafeteria.”

 

“Nice friend,” Brian said, shifting at the feel of a long fingered hand brushing against his side.

 

“Yeah. I like his partner; went to their wedding last semester actually. He is a med student and his hubby is a business graduate with a job with a bank, something to do with the loan side of things,” Brandy continued, feeling Brain relax again. “Possessive aren’t you?” he asked teasingly, getting a look from his boyfriend.

 

“With such a cute boyfriend like you? Who wouldn’t be?” Brian replied, lips twitching and ignoring the scowl on Missys face. She could leap for all he cared.

 

Just keep that possessive nature under control would ya?” Brandy huffed, getting laughs from his parents and a pout from Brian.

 

“I’ll be a good boy,” Brian drawled, the family settling in to enjoy the rest of the afternoon, most of them planning on a family Christmas part later that day, leaving Brian and Brandy alone, the two staying for different reasons.


	7. Christmas Hell 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Christmas Hell
> 
> Chapter: 6/6
> 
> Fandom: Original
> 
> Word count: 1442
> 
> AN: Nothing much to say beyond I’m tired.

Watching his family leave, Brandy smiled brightly to himself as he closed the door, poking his head into the living room. Brian was lounging on the couch with socked feet twitching back and forth on the arm. Leaving him there, he padded up the stairs, heading for their shared bedroom, knowing that they had a few hours at the least before his family came back, Missy having headed off to a friends house for the night.

 

Closing the door behind him, Brandy ruffled his hair before pulling out a new selection of bed sheets, changing the bed quickly before setting up the side table with a bottle of lube and a couple of his personal toys for a possible bit of foreplay. Eyeing the side table, he shivered in anticipation and grabbed his robe, walking to the bathroom.

 

As he showered, he had to wonder if it wasn’t to soon to have sex with Brian, not really wanting to seem like the slut his sister kept calling him in her personal blog. Washing carefully, he mused over his options, still very glad with the decision to actually sleep with the older man, feeling his anticipation heat his blood again, his length twitching. His shower done with, Brandy dried off, pulled his robe on and made sure that the cat would be content in the bathroom.

 

Pulling out the ribbon that he had saved from his presents, he wrapped it around his neck, pausing to fuss with the bow. Done with that, he eyed himself in his door mirror before nodding his head, smirking to himself. Opening his door, he stood at the edge of the stairs and looked around, seeing that Brian was still in the living room.

 

“Brian? Can you come upstairs? I have something for you,” Brandy called down, listening to Brian grunt as he moved. Smirking once more, he smoothed his robe down as he waited. Taking a deep breath, the brunet listened to his boyfriend move around downstairs before heading up towards their room.

 

“What’s up?” Brian asked, opening the door only to come to a stop at the sight of a blushing Brandy. His eyes trailing down, his eyebrows shot upwards at the sight of a bow that sat around a lean neck. “Hello…a present you didn’t give me earlier?” he asked, looking away from the bow to Brandys face as he played with his robe tie.

 

“Yeah, but this one you can’t trade or give back,” he teased, watching as Brian tugged at his shirt buttons, undoing the first three.

 

“Why would I want to give it back or trade?” he purred, walking forward to wrap his arms around Brandys waist, pulling him close and smirking down at the slightly shorter man. He smiled when leanly muscled arms wrapped around his neck and Brandy pressed closer to him.

 

“That’s a good thing,” Brandy laughed lowly, Brian letting his hands wander downwards and cup the others ass.

 

“Hmm, now what am I to do with you?” Brian asked teasing, Brandy squeaking when he squeezed his ass.

 

“How about you use the next few hours and make me scream in pleasure?” Brandy suggested sweetly, running his own hands down over Brians chest. Long fingers worked open the shirt buttons before tugging the shirt up from his pants and shoving it off strong shoulders.

 

“Well, I can do that easily,” Brian drawled, leaning down and brushing their lips together, Brandy arching upwards into the touch. Sliding his hands over a firm chest, the brunet groaned as his soon to be lover once more squeezed his ass and deepened the kiss, the two enjoying the press of lips. Brian trailed his tongue over Brandys bottom lip before sliding it into the sweet mouth, tasting the mint and bittersweet chocolate that created the others natural taste.

 

The two kissed, tongues sliding and tasting as hands started to hunt for skin, Brandys robe dropping to the ground. Pulling away with a low groan, Brian smirked down at the dazed Brandy, his eyes wide and dark over lushly swollen lips. Though he was probably looking the same as the shorter male who licked his lips and slid his hands over Brian specs, teasing a nipple. Hissing, the big man hefted his lover up and tossed him onto the bed, watching the gangly body spread out in an effort to stop himself from bouncing.

 

Brian trailed his eyes over the strong body as he pulled his belt open and off of his waist, taking in the way Brandy moved and shifted on the mattress. The sprawled man was already hard and ready, his cock quivering against his stomach as he watched his lover strip off his socks and pants, dropping them to the floor. Kicking them to the side, he growled as his brunet lover ran his eyes downwards, watching them wide at the sight of his cock.

 

“And just how the fuck do you hide that?” Brandy yelped, Brian looking down at his own groin.

 

“I’m a grower, Brandy, not a shower,” Brian snickered, moving to crawl over Brandys body, making him drop back with a soft sigh of need, arms coming up to run his fingers over the others arms. “Now, what to do first?” he hummed, running his own fingers over soft skin. The two settled together, rocking, pressing and learning each other with languid movements.

 

Brandy moaned as Brian curled his fingers around his length, slowly tugging with a slick hand. Arching upwards, he growled and dragged his nails down Brians back as the other hand slid down further and stroked his entrance very gently. The other male had to smirk as the ring of muscle twitched and relaxed under his probing fingers, letting the digit slid in and stroke the walls, getting a moan as his lover bowed upwards into the feeling.

 

“That’s it, Brandy, open for me, welcome me in,” Brian purred, enjoying the mewl and wiggle the words go, stroking his finger in and out, loosening the muscles. Sliding a second finger into Brandy, he worked them in and out in a slow pace, scissoring his fingers open, watching all of the emotions flit over the lean body as dark eyes fluttered close. Pumping his fingers, adding a third easily with barely a wince from the younger male, he made sure that his lover was open and begging to be filled.

 

Pulling his fingers out, Brian shifted and slicked his cock, his other hand just barely teasing the man under him. Removing his hands from both of their lengths, he slid his hands over the back of Brandys thighs, pushing them up so that they were spread open and allowed him to move forward, pressing the head of his cock against the twitching entrance. Catching sweet eyes, the older man pressed forward, sliding in with little resistance as Brandy moaned and twitched under the other man. Stopping once he was all the way in, he let his lover get used to having a cock that wasn’t made out of his plastic in him, groaning at the twitching around his prick.

 

Pulling out after waiting for a few moments, Brian groaned as Brandy wince before he slid back in, starting a slow, long pace of thrusting in and out of his lover. Brandy started to write under the larger man, legs wrapped tight around the others waist and hands clasped to strong biceps as Brian kept his hands planted on the bed. The two moved together, finding a pleasing rhythm that made both of them groan, the slick sounds of sex filling the air around them.

 

Shifting his weight, Brian lifted one hand and curled it around Brandys cock and started to stroke it in time with his thrust. Brandy yelped as his back arched upwards, his legs tightening around Brians waist as he dug his fingers into his lovers shoulders. It wasn’t long before he was spilling between them, the larger male growling and thrusting a few more times before following after with a louder growl.

 

Panting and moaning, they collapsed back onto the bed and tried to get their breath back, Brian nuzzling Brandys neck and sliding his clean hand over his sides.

 

“Damn,” Brandy huffed, getting a low chuckle as Brian nodded and moved off of his lover. Laying down, he pulled Brandy closed and wiped his hand on the sheets. “I don’t think I’m going to be able to walk properly for a while.”

 

“Good. That means I can spoil you,” Brian snorted, watching Brandy roll his eyes. Leaning down, he sealed their lips together, getting a murmur of delight from his new forever.


End file.
